Man to Man
by DoveKinkaid
Summary: Just a short little song fic that ran through my head the other day. Babe! Not exactly Morelli friendly


(A/N This is just a little short that came to mind while I was listening to my MP3 player. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Man to Man by Gary Allan. )

Man to Man

By Dove.Shiningmoon

Lula and I decided we needed a night out, so we headed out to a bar. It had been a long week; Ranger was on the warpath since Morelli had started his shit over Ranger and Steph getting together. It was making life incredibly difficult for Stephanie. None of us were happy about it but Ranger seemed to be taking it extra hard. Lula and I took our seats and soon she was nudging me to draw my attention to Morelli sitting drunk at the bar. He was leaning over his glass his clothing wrinkled and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Lula and I had gotten our drinks and were just starting to relax a little when I heard her gasp. I turned my head towards the door and saw Ranger stalking towards Joe. I stood up and started walking towards the two of them hoping to avoid a fight. As I got there I heard Ranger lean close to Joe

"You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations

Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuating'

You think I'm the one who stole her away

If not for me she'd still be yours today"

Joe opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but Ranger held up his hand to stop him.

"We're both men here so why play games

why don't we call a spade a spade? Man to man tell me the truth, tell me

were you ever there when she needed you. Look me in the eye, tell me

If you really loved her, Why'd you make her cry? Who cheated who

You're the one to blame. Tell me it ain't true" 

I watched as Joe pushed his stool back and stood quickly, his anger plain to see on his face. Ranger just grabbed his shirt and pushed him back to the chair.

"Well you think all your anger is justified. Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride

What did you really think she was gonna do? She's a real woman, not a doormat for you

You want her back, but it's too late. Why don't we just cut to the chase. You're the one to blame." 

Ranger just threw a couple of bills on the bar to cover Morelli's tab and looked at the bartender. " Call him a cab and send him home."

He finally turned his head and looked at me giving me a small nod. We both understood that this little confrontation would never get back to Steph. I would talk to Lula and let her know why we needed to keep this quiet until Ranger had a chance to talk to her. I walked back to my table and sat down next to my girl, pretending nothing at all had happened here tonight.

Complete Lyrics

Man To Man Lyrics

Artist(Band):Gary Allan

You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations

Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'

You think I'm the one who stole her away

If not for me she'd still be yours today

We're both men here so why play games

Why don't we call a spade a spade

Man to man

Tell me the truth, tell me

Were you ever there when she needed you

Man to man

Look me in the eye, tell me

If you really loved her

Why'd you make her cry

Man to man

Who cheated who

You're the one to blame

Tell me it ain't true

Man to man

Man to man

Well you think all your anger is justified

Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride

What did you really think she was gonna do

She's a real woman, not a doormat for you

You want her back, but it's too late

Why don't we just cut to the chase

Man to man

Tell me the truth, tell me

Were you ever there when she needed you

Man to man

Look me in the eye, tell me

If you really loved her

Why'd you make her cry

Man to man

Who cheated who

You're the one to blame

Tell me it ain't true

Man to man

Man to man

Tell me the truth, tell me

Were you ever there when she needed you

Man to man

Look me in the eye, tell me

If you really loved her

Why'd you make her cry

Man to man

Who cheated who

You're the one to blame

Tell me it ain't true

Man to man

Man to man

Man to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to man

Man to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to man


End file.
